Two Bands
by beautiful.girl96
Summary: two bands collide and drama unfolds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Well this is my second fanfic and i hope you like it. It is probabliy not the best but here it is so R&R... xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!**

**Summary:**Two bands meet and well some of the band mates take a liking to the other's band mates which puts both bands on the rocks...

* * *

There was a crowd of well over a hundred people and they were all there to see one special band called 'Convicted Friends'. In the band it was three girls Sakura Kinomoto lead vocalist and lead guitar, Meilin Li background vocal and bass, and Tomoyo Daidouji drummer. They was about to go on for their first actual concert but was already well known for being on the radio.

Before they went on they all promised that 'no matter what happened they would come out together and closer than when they went on stage'. Then they heard the screaming fans and got nervous but still went out on stage.

"I want to thank all of you for coming to our first concert and hope that you will have a blast here. So here we go!" Sakura said very nervous and then turned to her friends and nodded to each of them.

Friday night and we're just talking

Stars are crashing in the sky

Burning just for you and I

We don't need to over think this

Nothing's ganna bring us down

(Lets)Show them what we're all about

All the way, one hundred one percent touch down

We gonna kill it, lead the pack gon'

Take this town

Let's go, whatcha wanna wait for

Let's take everything we ask for

Come on and turn it up

Let's tell them what we want

More, More, More

Let's go, take over the dance floor

You be mine and I will be yours

Come on and let it play

And Let me hear you say

More, More, More

Take my hand and pull me closer

Whisper nothings in my ear

'Til the walls just disappear

Feel the music

Take you higher

Feel my heart beat like a drum

Baby you're the only one

All the way, one hundred one percent touch down

We're gonna kill it, lead the pack gon'

Take this town

Let's go, whatcha wanna wait for?

Let's take everything we ask for

Come on and turn it up

Let's tell them what we want

More, More, More

Let's go, take over the dance floor

You be mine and I will be yours

Come on and let it play

And Let me hear you say

More, More, More

Come on everybody, lets go party

Till' they kick us out now

I don't care

I don't care

Once get it started, we won't stop

Until we get it all out

Take me there

Take me there

Let's go, whatcha wanna wait for?

Let's take everything we ask for

Come on and turn it up

Let's tell them what we want

More, More, More

Let's go, take over the dance floor

You'd be mine and I will be yours

Come on and let it play

Let me hear you say

More, More, More

More, More, More

As the song came to an end Sakura took a deep breath along with her band mates. Then they heard an up roar of the crowd and were very pleased.

They then sang many other songs and even did an encore but they were sad that it all had to come to an end. For the concert as now over and just Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Sakura's dad (Fujitaka), Tomoyo's bodyguards, and few people who worked there.

"Wow, that was awesome" Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo exclaimed at the same time. "To bad we have school tomorrow" Sakura went on.

-----next day-----

"Ahhhh, I'm going to be late!" Sakura screamed while Touya downstairs chuckled.

She then ran downstairs grabbed so toast from her brother "Hey you can be a total singing sensation but you still can't get up in time to for school." For that he earned himself a stomp on the toe though before she ran out the door.

-----At School-----

Sakura ran into class and seen Tomoyo and Meilin so she walked up to them and they all started to fuss about their concert. They all sat next to each other in class and were totally oblivious to everyone in class gawking over them. The teacher then walked in and everyone sat in their seats as the teacher begin to speak "I know that we now have three singing sensations in the class but that will not change anything. Also I would like to tell you that we have four new students. It may be weird getting four at once but that should not be a problem. They are Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran Li, Takashi Yamazaki, and Nolan Mihara."

In walked four boys now and all the girls but three screamed there name because they knew them. Everyone knew them because they themselves were in a band. They were surprised to see even though those three girls weren't gawking over them.

"Now will you take your seats behind our very own new sensations 'Convicted Friends'. Raise your hands girls." The teacher said. As all the friends raised their hands so that the boys all walked down and passed the girls while each boy winked at the girls witched surprised the boys when the girls still didn't even move at this.

-----after school-----

The girls were walking home after school together because they all lived in the same direction and were not noticing the four boys that were following closely behind them. Until Syaoran finally walked up to them but only tapped Sakura shoulder.

"Hello" Sakura said kind of rudely because she was interrupted when she was having an important conversation with her friends/band mates.

"Hey, it's me Syaoran Li and I was wondering if maybe I and my band mates could watch one of your band's rehearsals because we have been told we can't have a rehearsal or do any concerts until we clean up our act. Wait I have said too much."

"Well I don't know, I would have to ask my band mates." She turned around to have her friends right there both staring at Syaoran.

"Yeah you can totally watch we are having one tonight actually at 7 o'clock. If you want to come?" Tomoyo and Meilin both screamed. This left Sakura dumbfounded because she was the only one how never recognized who the four boys were.

"Yeah, we will be there so where is it that you guys rehearse then. We can meet you there." Syaoran replied.

"Oh we always have rehearsal at Tomoyo's house it is (put address here… dnt really know what to put.). You can't miss it okay." Meilin said a little jumpy.

-----Before Rehearsal-----

"Wait we don't even know these boys. Why would we even want them here?" Sakura was yelling and going on and on about it when Tomoyo stopped her.

"Didn't you recognize them from the band 'Boyz Assault', the hottest band ever?" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Sakura was now dumbfonded with this bit of news.

* * *

The song was More by Selena Gomez

**R&R** Hope you liked it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2!!! sorrry it took so long...jus hav a lot of problems with school latly so yeah... i will try and updat sooner okay...xoxo

* * *

Nicknames for Each Other

Sakura= Saks Tomoyo= Moyo

Meilin= Mei Syaoran= Syao

Eriol= Eri Takashi= Taka

Nolan= lan

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Are they really the band 'Boyz assault'?" Saks exclaimed. She was totally in shock when she found out.

The group finally walked into the 'Daidouji Mansion' to first sit and talk before they would start rehearsal. They then heard the buzzer that buzzes when someone is at the front gate.

"Do you think you can get that for us, James?"Moyo asks her personal butler that always follows her around when she is at home.

"Yes, Miss" James replied in a flat tone. He then walked into a room with a bunch of screen that showed many parts of the mansion and one that showed the front gate. He noticed it was four guys and remembers Moyo saying something to him about them coming to watch rehearsal so he went to let them in.

-----Meanwhile-----

"Wow, this house is HUGE. I can't believe this is where Tomoyo lives. She must be rich or something." Nolan was going on and on when they was waiting at the gate. The gate then started to open it an when it finally was all the way open the four boys jumped because James was standing on the other side.

"Right this way, Miss Daidouji and her friends are expecting you. They are in the rehearsal room so I will guide you to them." James said with a ghostly like tone this time.

The guys made their way to where the girls was to see them talking about their songs and plans with the band and somewhat. They overheard a little but that was all. What they did overhear was intriguing though. They were talking about a camp that they were going to go to if they could get permission from their parents.

"So what is this camp about that you are talking about?" Syaoran asks wanting to know as much as possible to see if maybe his band could go.

"Well it is a camp that you can go to during school year because they offer classes but it is confusing cause school classes our on like Tuesdays and Thursdays only. It last four months though and you still have to take test and everything but you are mainly graded on how well you participate in the events and such. It starts in two weeks and we were invited but we are told to bring one band and we have to let the camp know everything by tomorrow. One problem is that we don't know another band and we need one to go." Mei explained to the guys.

The guys started to burst out in laughter though because they could always be the band the girls took but they never thought of that. "WOW, you are so funny. Have you ever thought that maybe we could be that band." Taka said as he pointed at his friends and himself.

"You would really do that for us?" Saks asked looking hopeful.

"Well it does get us out of school and it might be fun but if we do that for you then you have to do something for us." Syaoran said mischievously.

"And what would that be…huh… what would a band like you want with us?" Mei and Saks said at the same time.

"Well we don't know yet maybe after your rehearsal we can tell you. So let's get started." Takashi replied while thinking of everything.

Sakura then went over and picked up one of her guitars while Tomoyo went to her drums. Meilin also went to get her guitar.

-----After Rehearsal-----

"So what is it that you want from us? It better be something small because we don't have much." Sakura asks while she was packing up her guitar so she could take it home and practice. Plus she always used it to write more songs and such.

"Well how about telling us how you got that name? That should be good." Nolan replied curiously.

"We can't really do that now considering it's a long story and it is getting late. How about if you go to the camp and not give us any hell then we can tell you." Sakura was trying to comprmise by doing this.

"Fine then let just fill out the form. Where is it?" Eriol remarked but was a little worried that they might not get a answer so he was fidgeting with his glasses.

"JAMES" Tomoyo yelled though the mainsion until a man appeared in fromt of her. "Will you get me the form to the camp we are planning to go to." She demanded.

"Yes Miss. Anything for you."

When he came back with the form everyone filled it out and then they faxed it to the camp. Not even ten minutes later though they all got a call with information regarding where they would stay and when they were to get there. They were still together because they knew the camp was going to reply soon.

"Now that that's all settled I guess we have to leave tomorrow. It may b early to leave but it is a great experience. I cant wait. But what will Touya think and father, will they care. Oh no Touya, he wont let me go if he knows." Sakura started rambleing on and on when she heard when they had to leave.

"Don't worry Saks, we don't have to tell Touya. He will figure it out when you leave. All you have to tell is your father and you know he will say yes because he doesn't want to go back to before. So you don't have to worry. Just be here at 8 in the morning." Tomoyo said trying to calm sakura down.

"What the hell do you mean. 8 in the morning are you crazy. You have officially gone off the deep end." Sakura yelled.

"Whats her problem. Eight in the morning is not that bad of a time… Oh I get it, she is not a morning person." Then Syaoran bursted out laughing.

"Well anyway I guess we will all meet up here tomorrow then to go to camp. At eight o'clock, correct." Eriol was then getting his coat on so he could go home.

"Yeah, so be ready. Who ever is late though will have to find their own way. We will meet here at 8:00 then have everything packed by 8:30 and leave at exactly 9:00. So don't be late." Tomoyo warned everyone.

* * *

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Well here this one is it took longer due to i was at the beach for the last week and a half...it was so nice, i loved it there Plus i am goin bac soon...not to mention it is my birthday on april 12th which is today, yay i am finally 14 years old...yeah it may take longer for me to write these. aconting for my life git worse because my alcoholic dad and asshole brother, i hate them Plus i am walkin on a this line with my mom, hope i dnt push her anymore...but you dnt want to here about me problems so i wont tell them...jus enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I dont own Card Captor Sakura...with i did though**

READ AND REVIEW**  
**

* * *

Tomoyo decided that to make sure Sakura was up and ready to go that she would get up and go to her house and wake her up herself at 6:30. So Tomoyo was on her way over to Sakura's house when she noticed Touya's car was in their driveway and so they had a problem. How were they spouse to leave without Touya asking questions with why she had her bag packed and where they were going.

When she got their instead of ringing the doorbell she went around back and climbed up a tree to Sakura's window. She climbed in and looked around to see that she had already packed her bag because it was laid in the corner with her guitar. After she noticed this she started to wake Sakura up.

"Hey, Sakura you need to get up." Tomoyo said as she was shaking Sakura. This ended up with Sakura mumbling something and smacking Tomoyo across the face. "Sakura you need to get up now it's almost 7 o'clock and we have that camp thing."

"What time did you say it was?" was all Sakura could say before she went back to sleep.

Tomoyo looked down at Sakura in disbelieve before she answered her. "I said it was almost 7 o'clock and you need to get up now. Your brothers here and we need to go before he gets up and starts questioning you." Tomoyo was almost screaming when she said this.

Sakura smacked Tomoyo again not fully knowing what she was doing. "I don't want to get up, it's too early." Sakura moaned.

"Look I don't care anymore. I have a bruise now and you are going to get up to go now, okay." Tomoyo was now furious and glaring at Sakura. This cause Sakura to get up and jump at the look she was getting because Tomoyo was never like this.

"Fine I am up let me get dressed and I will meet you out front. I will climb out the window since Touya is here so can you throw my bag out now. I will have to drop you my guitar but you better catch it.

-----Later-----

Sakura just jumped out her window and climbed out and was walking around to the front of her house when she noticed her brother seen her. She broke out into full out sprit now because he was coming after her.

"Come on Tomoyo where sis you park your car?" Sakura asked Tomoyo noticing that there was no car around.

"I walked; I figured it was a nice morning. Why what wrong?" Tomoyo replied not noticing Touya coming out of the house until he yelled.

"Hey, where do you think you're going it is 7:30 in the morning?" Touya yelled as he was starting towards Sakura.

Now Sakura and Tomoyo were running down the street towards Tomoyo's house being chased there by Touya screaming the entire time. They were coming close to Tomoyo's house when they saw five people standing in front of the house.

"Hey, why are you running?" Meilin asked but her eyes answered the question themselves when they saw Touya rounding the corner. "I thought he was staying at his friend's house last night."

"He must have come home early, so let's get in the car now." Was all Sakura said as they all piled in the car and drove off and Touya was just staring at them now?

-----In the Car-----

"So who was that?" Syaoran asked as they pulled away from Tomoyo's house.

"That was my brother, Touya, he is to over protective and wasn't spouse to be home this morning. Why he was there I don't know but because of him I had to climb out my window and run all the way here." Sakura yelled because she was so furious with her brother.

"You don't have to take it out on me." Syaoran replied and then looked over at Tomoyo and noticed the look she had and now everyone else was looking at her. "Um…Tomoyo what happened to your face it's all red on the right side."

"Well why don't you ask that bitch over there." She was pointing at Sakura now.

"Whatever she did it must have been bad because she is never like this, I mean she like never swears at all so Sakura you are in for it if you don't make it up to her."

"Yeah, Tomoyo what did I do to you?" Sakura was now confused and shaking because of the look she was getting.

"You want to know what you did huh?" Sakura nodded her head so Tomoyo continued on. "Well when I tried to wake you up first thing you did was slap me, then you woke up and just went back asleep. Before I could officially wake you up again you smacked me another time. After you got out of the house though we had to run like five blocks none stop because of your brother. So do you know what you did now?"

-----Later in the Car-----

"So how much longer do we go in here I am bored?" Sakura asked Tomoyo because she had already to her a way she would make it up.

"Uh… I think we got another four hours." Tomoyo had checked her map and watch before she answered.

"Why don't we play something like 20 questions but a little different, then so we can get to know one another better. Each person gets a total of 20 questions and can aim each question at whomever they chose. They could ask them all to one person or to more than one." Eriol said.

"Okay so who starts first?" Takashi asked.

"Why not start with Sakura. We can work are way around then." Nolan came up with.

"Okay then I guess I will start. First question is for Syaoran 'When did you guys start your band?'" Sakura said with a little hint of curiosity.

"Um…I would have to say about a little over a year ago."

"My second question is for the entire band 'Where are you guys from?'"

"We are all from China, but only Syaoran and I are from the same part. Taka and Lan over here were transfer students to our area and so."

"Well I am not sure of any more questions right off right now so if you want you can go on and come back to me later.

-----Later-----

It was now Syaoran's turn and he was the last except for the ones Sakura had left over. They had found out a lot about each other so far.

"Well I guess it's my turn now so my first question is for the entire band. 'Why is the name of you band Convicted Friends?'" Syaoran was real carouse about it ever since he heard it and now was the perfect chance to ask.

"Well the way we met was when we were all at a police station." This left the four boys with their mouth open. "You didn't think we were the preppy-do-everything-people-say girls did you?"

"Well with that now my question is for Sakura. 'Why were you in jail?"

"Well I kind of needed money because I wanted this guitar right here." She was holding her guitar that was dropped out her window earlier on her lap. "And my dad would give me the money to get it and there was this other person going to get it if I didn't get it by that Friday and it was all ready Thursday so I didn't have enough time to save up the money. So that Thursday night when no one else was around I robbed the small store at the corner of my block. But hey I got the guitar right." Sakura told her story and this startled the four guys in the car.

"Well that sure was an interesting story, and so now the same question just for Meilin though."

"Well it isn't as interesting because I just broke into my dad's friend's house and stole from their safe so I could get a really cute new sword they came out with." Meilin said as if it was usual for people to by swords.

"Did you sword, cause if you said sword that would be a little weird." Nolan exclaimed

"Yeah, I did do you have a problem with it or something?" Nolan shook his head almost terrified. "Okay then."

"I guess you was going to ask for mine next then." Tomoyo asked a little irritated cause she didn't like to talk about it. Syaoran nodded his head and then turned it to see where they were. "Well it was the night I found out that my dad was dead and so I got in my street racing car so that I could get my mind off of everything. That is where I won my race but then the cops busted up the little gathering and then they chased me down till I was out of gas and arrested me. I haven't been able to drive my car ever since and I hate it." Tomoyo exclaimed.

-----Arriving at Camp-----

When they were finally pulling up to the camp it was around 4 o'clock and there were a lot of people their all ready. The first thing they had to do was find the main building to sign in and find out where they had to go, so when they did that they found out that Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol was staying in one cabin. While Meilin, Takashi, and Nolan stayed in the cabin next to them. They decided to go to the cabins and put their stuff in them and get comfortable so they would have fewer problems than the ones that they had now.

"What do you think you are doing? Huh… don't you dare even think you are getting that bed, that one is mine." Sakura yelled so almost everyone that was at the camp so far heard her.

"Why do you think you deserve that bed…huh? Are you special or something because I don't see any difference between you and a stranger on a street. So I think I should get that bed, why don't you go over to the corner over there." Syaoran spat back at Sakura just as loud.

"Look here bastard I don't really need any more problems and so why don't you let me have this bed and you can have that one over there." Sakura was pointing at one that was just a mattress laid on the floor that was all tore up.

"Well I don't think you should be any more comfortable cause then we might not be able to wake you up in the morning so just back off and give me this bed, bitch." Syaoran was now pissed because they were gathering a crowd around the cabin.

In the end it turned out no one got the torn up mattress and Eriol got the bed Sakura and Syaoran was fighting over. They all had to get to bed by the time they stopped fighting though because it was almost 12 o'clock and they had an orientation the next day.

* * *

**Read and Review please**


End file.
